terrariafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:GhostLean/Concurso de ideas para NPC en Terraria Online?!?! :D
Resumen sobre el concurso: Cómo dice en el título, al parecer el equipo de Terraria está realizando un seudo concurso para fans (digo "seudo", porque no tiene mucha explicaciones, restricciones, ni premios mas que el hecho de que tu NPC aparezca en el juego y blablabla) , en donde se les da la oportunidad de brindar ideas para crear un nuevo NPC :D Para aquellos que se pregunten: "pero yo no se cómo crear un sprite para el juego :c" Pues debo decirles que sobre eso no hay problema ya que lo que ellos buscan es ideas sobre su utilidad en el juego, frases (osea como podría actuar, rasgos de personalidad, etc) y otros detalles que por el momento no me acuerdo :p Mensaje de Facebook: Pues este es el mensaje enviado desde Facebook junto con un link a la página (que venía ya incluido :p) para que vean los detalles (tengan en cuenta que la página está en inglés, pero siempre pueden usar el traductor de Google :p y en el caso de querer dar sus aportes pueden usarlo, o pedirle a alguno de los usuarios de la wikia que se los ayuden a traducir para subirlos a la página más abajo :D): "" Hey guys! With the update nearing release I thought it would be cool to do another community based contest. This time, we are offering you the rare opportunity to have an NPC designed by you brought to life in the game! If you wish to participate please submit your entries to the following thread as it will make it easier to keep track of them all! Thanks! http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/npc-design-contest.104368/ "" Traducción: "" ¡Oigan muchachos! Con la nueva actualización cercano a el lanzamiento, pensé que sería genial hacer otro concurso basado en la comunidad. ¡Esta vez, estamos ofreciendo la rara oportunidad para tener un NPC diseñado por ustedes para traerlo a la vida en el juego! ¡Si deseas participar, porfavor suban sus entradas (ideas) a el siguiente hilo ya que hará más fácil el seguirle el seguimiento a todos ellos! ¡Gracias! 'http://www.terrariaonline.com/threads/npc-design-contest.104368/ ""' Traducción de la página del link Aquí está la traducción de lo que dice la página que está aquí arriba, para aquellos que quieran saber de que se trata o si quieren que su idea sobre un nuevo NPC participe (lo de los paréntesis lo agrego yo, Ghost :3) : Concurso de diseño de NPC Redigit Developer '' Oigan muchachos! Con la nueva actualización cercano a el lanzamiento, pensé que sería genial hacer otro concurso basado en la comunidad. Esta vez, estamos ofreciendo la rara oportunidad para tener un NPC diseñado por ustedes para traerlo a la vida en el juego!'' '' ¿No eres bueno con el arte? ¡No hay problema! ¡Simplemente den una completa descripción de tu NPC, y nosotros tendremos a uno de nuestros miembros del equipo de Re-Logic trayendo tu visión a la vida!'' '' ¿Están listos para empezar? Bien... así será como funcionará:'' Requerido por cada entrada (idea o mensaje :p) - porfavor usen este formato para hacer la revisión de lo que esperamos que sea toneladas de ideas creativas para hacerlo más fácil para nosotros. Aquí estan las instrucciones: #''APARIENCIA:'' ¿Cómo se vé él/ella? Denuevo, si no estás dotado con talento artístico, puedes describir el diseño. Si eres capaz de proveer un ejemplo del NPC en forma de sprite, se libre de hacerlo pero, debido a propósitos legales, el diseño final será hecho por un miembro de Re-Logic con comunicación contigo para el diseño. #''PROPÓSITO: ¿Cuál es el propósito de tu NPC?¿Qué venderá o hará?'' #''ADQUISICIÓN: ¿Cómo lo conseguirás? (se refiere a cuál son los requerimientos para que aparezca)'' #''DIÁLOGO: ¿Cómo es su personalidad y frases características? ¡Sé ingenioso!'' #''NOMBRES: ¿Cuáles son algunos de los nombres que te gustarían que tenga?'' Post Data: Antes de que alguien lo diga, esto no retrasará el lanzamiento de la actualización en ningúna manera, ya que los NPC's no son difíciles de agregar al juego. :) Notas: Recuerden que los aportes se hacen en esa página que deje más arriba e.e Saludos de su amigable vecino, GhostLean xD Categoría:Entradas